The ability to measure the activity or amount of an analyte in a biological sample is critical in the fields of life sciences research and medical diagnostics. A broad class of important assays are assays that measure the activity of enzymes that catalyze the synthesis or cleavage of polypeptides or polynucleotides (or, similarly, assays for substrates, products or inhibitors of these enzymes). These enzymes include proteases, nucleases, polymerases, ligases and the like. Another broad class of important assays measure the interaction of nucleic acids with proteins or other nucleic acids.
Enzymatic activity may be measured through the use of synthetic enzyme substrates that show changes in color or fluorescence when acted upon by the enzyme. This approach, however, requires the design and synthesis of a custom reagent for every enzyme; a process that can be laborious, time consuming, and expensive. In addition, it is often desirable to measure the activity of an enzyme on its natural substrate.
A possibly more generic approach for measuring protease or nuclease activity is the Scintillation Proximity Assay (SPA); see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,649 and Published PCT Application WO90/03844. SPA uses small microspheres that are derivatized in such a way as to bind specific molecules. If a radioactive molecule is brought into close proximity to the bead a scintillant incorporated in the microsphere is excited and subsequently emits light. Radioactive molecules not bound to the microspheres excite the scintillant to a much lesser extent than radioactive molecules bound to the beads and, therefore, produce a weaker light signal. A number of assay formats have been described using SPA detection technology including protease (Wilkinson et al., Pharm. Res. (1993) 10, 562) and ribonuclease protection assays (Kenrick, et al., Nucl. Acids Res. (1997) 25, 2947).
While SPA has proved useful for these and other classes of assays, the technique has several disadvantages. The primary problem with SPA is the requirement for radioactive reagents. Because of the severe cost, safety, environmental, and regulatory issues associated with the use of radioisotopes, there is a clear need for alternative assay techniques that do not use radioactive materials. The background signal associated with the SPA approach is relatively high due to the inability of the assay format to totally discriminate the signal that is generated from free from that generated from bound radioactivity. In addition, the sensitivity of SPA has been found to be limited; there is a need for more sensitive assay techniques. As a result of the high background signal and low to moderate sensitivity, SPA approaches generally possess relatively low signal to noise ratios which, in many cases, can adversely effect assay performance.
The most common method for measuring the specific interaction of proteins with nucleic acids is the gel shift or electrophoretic mobility shift assay. This approach has been widely used for the study of sequence-specific binding proteins, especially transcription factors. The basis for the approach is that complexes of DNA and protein have a reduced or "shifted" mobility during non-denaturing gel electrophoresis. DNA duplexes, containing a specific protein binding sequence, are end labeled (generally with a radioactive label) and incubated with a sample containing the specific binding protein. The sample is subsequently analyzed by electrophoresis and the specific complexes are detected following autoradiographic analysis of exposed film. The amount of specific binding protein is determined semi-quantitatively by measuring the amount of the specific protein-DNA complex. This approach has been largely relegated to the world of basic exploratory research, primarily because of the inherent limitations of gel electrophoresis: i) the technique is complex and can usually only be carried out by highly trained lab technicians; ii) the technique is slow and laborious and is, therefore, not suited to the high throughput screening of large numbers of samples; and iii) the technique is, at best, semi-quantitative in nature. In addition, the use of radioactivity has also posed as an obstacle to some for the use of this technique. Although non-radioactive approaches have recently emerged, these approaches are accompanied by significant increases in labor.
Electrochemiluminescent Detection Technology
Numerous methods and systems have been developed for the detection and quantitation of molecules of interest in biochemical and biological samples. Methods and systems which are capable of measuring trace amounts of microorganisms, pharmaceuticals, hormones, viruses, antibodies, nucleic acids and other proteins are of great value to researchers and clinicians.
A very substantial body of art has been developed based upon binding reactions, e.g., antigen-antibody reactions, nucleic acid hybridization techniques, protein-ligand systems as well as for formats for measuring a variety of enzymatic activities. The high degree of specificity in many biochemical and biological assay systems has led to many methods and systems of value in research and diagnostics. Typically, the existence of an analyte or enzyme of interest is indicated by the presence or absence of an observable "label" attached to one or more of the binding molecules or starting substrates.
Electrochemiluminescent (ECL) assays provide a sensitive and precise measurement of the presence and concentration of an analyte of interest. Such techniques use labels or other reactants that can be induced to luminesce when electrochemically oxidized or reduced in an appropriate chemical environment. Such electrochemiluminescence is triggered by a voltage impressed on a working electrode at a particular time and in a particular manner. The light produced by the label is measured and indicates the presence or quantity of the analyte. For a fuller description of such ECL techniques, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,089, U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,581, U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,910, U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,519, PCT published application WO90/05296, PCT published application WO92/14139, PCT published application WO90/05301; PCT published application WO96/24690, PCT published application U.S. Pat. No. 95/03190, PCT published application WO96/06946, PCT published application WO96/33411, PCT published application WO87/06706, PCT published application WO96/39534, PCT published application WO93/10267, PCT published application WO96/41175, PCT published application WO98/12539, PCT published application WO96/28538, PCT published application WO96/21039, PCT published application WO97/33176, PCT published application WO96/17248, and PCT published application WO96/40978, and U.S. patent application. Ser. No. 09/023,483. The disclosures of the aforesaid applications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Reference is also made to two reviews on ECL technology: Blackburn et al. (Clinical Chemistry, 1991, 37, 1534-1539) and a 1994 review of the analytical applications of ECL by Knight, et al. (Analyst, 1994, 119: 879-890) and the references cited therein. The disclosure of the aforesaid articles are hereby also incorporated by reference in their entirety.